The following U.S. patents describe related devices
U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,802--Catlin PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,589--Maguire PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,227--Lubins PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,879--Citso PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,414--Bales PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,582--Reisner PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,541--Waldschmidt PA0 44,544--Walsh (1) PA0 121,537--Hunt et al. PA0 222,536--Jewell PA0 223,696--Coleman PA0 263,357--Walsh (2) PA0 1,081,024--Vaslas PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 681,283--Waynick PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,238--Kosanovich PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,942--Poglein PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,838--Serio (1) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,643--Serio (2) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,339--Holton
Similarly the following Canadian patents teach related devices
These generally have a D type handle (except Maguire, which has a cylindrical handle) attachable to a tool shank, shaft, rod, pole or tube by a variety of clamping and attachment means, which may be snap on cylindrical (Walsh (1)), cylindrical with wing portions connected by a threaded bolt (Jewell, Maguire, Citso), pivoted cylindrical with wing portions connected by a threaded bolt (Hunt et al., Catlin), spike into the shank (Coleman), bolt through the shank (Walsh (2) and Waldschmidt), two part bolted clamp to fit specific diameter shank (Lubins), U clamp with semi-cylindrical seat to fit specific diameter shank (Bales), serrated shaft engaging portion and screw tightenable flexible adjustable strap (Reisner), opposed fixed winged semi-cylindrical connected by paired threaded bolts (Vaslas). The handle may fixed with respect to the attachment means or pivoted by ball joint (Catlin), rotatable about an axis perpendicular to the shank (Catlin) rotatable in the plane of the shank (Hunt et al., Coleman, Walsh (2), Lubins, Vaslas, Waldschmidt). None of these provide a simple effective device for attachment to a variety of tool shanks.
There are U.S. patents describing fruit jar and coffee pot holders.
These describe a band or loop, passed around a cylindrical object, having its ends secured within a handle. The ends may be integrally united and threadably received in a nut within the handle (Waynick), clamped within paired handle parts together so that holes within the ends correspond and receive a bolt (Kosanovich), snap fitted together in a socket in the handle (Poglein), have threaded ends which fit the handle and are secured thereto by an overriding nut (Serio (1)), have ends which fit grooves in the handle, and are held in place by an overriding nut threaded onto the handle (Serio (2)), are threaded and received in a recess in the handle, where they are engaged by a threaded bolt (Holton). Only Kosanovich teaches band or loop perimeter changes, in the rest the band or loop is rigid as in Waynick, or such adjustment as is present is to overcome tolerance variation.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved attachable handle for tool or similar implement shanks, which will fit a range of shank sizes. A further object is to provide an improved attachable rotatable D handle for tool or similar implement shanks, which will fit a range of shank sizes. A subsidiary object is to provide an attachable rotatable loop or D handle for tool or similar implement shanks, which is lockable in position. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specification, appended claims and accompanying drawings.